


Luna

by Royal_ChanSoo (bloodred_ander)



Series: 7 Days of [ChanSoo] Sin [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Breeding, ChanSoo Week (EXO), Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/Royal_ChanSoo
Summary: “‘M gonna fuck you till the sun comes up,” Chanyeol slurs, promises, as he grinds against Kyungsoo’s ass, claws digging into the soft flesh of Kyungsoo’s thighs and drawing blood. “Gonna fuck you till you pass out. Or I pass out, whichever happens first. Gonna take such good care of you, my omega.”





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for this was **Erotic werewolf anal**.... Not sure how erotic this is but,,,, oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This was for Day-4 of ChanSoo week!
> 
> [T/W for mentions of blood(??) In case anyone is squeamish about that]

Chanyeol growls, a low feral sound rumbling up from deep within his chest. Beneath him, Kyungsoo whimpers, his ears flattening against his scalp as he bares his neck to Chanyeol, claws digging into the flesh of Chanyeol’s biceps as his alpha fucks into him roughly.

Chanyeol has his hands braced on either side of his mate’s head, dirt getting under his claws as he digs into the damp mud. The cuts he picked up from the twigs and tiny stones covering the forest floor sting his knees as he keeps thrusting, fucking into his omega’s slick hole with reckless abandon, but it isn’t enough to take away from the sinful pleasure coursing through his veins. It’s been over a year since their twins were born, a year since Kyungsoo had his last heat, which is probably why the both of them are so worked up; driven by their more primal urges, giving into the desperate need to mate, to  _breed_.

Chanyeol definitely wants to breed Kyungsoo again, wants to see him plump and round and soft, glowing as he carries their second batch of pups.

Chanyeol ramps up the pace, mind going haywire at the thought of Kyungsoo birthing his pups, their pups, for the second time, and Kyungsoo moans loudly as Chanyeol’s thick cock drags against his sensitive inner walls deliciously, brushing up against his prostate on every other thrust and making his body jolt. Chanyeol snaps his hips harder as he tries to get Kyungsoo – and himself – to yet another orgasm, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the symphony of their moans loud in the relative silence of the night.

Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo as he fucks him, takes in his flushed appearance, his plump red lips and his hazy eyes, the bite marks Chanyeol left during their earlier rounds of mating already blooming purple on his pale skin. His skin is coated in drying cum and sweat, glistening in the silver light of the full moon, and he has twigs and dried leaves stuck to his caramel coloured fur. He looks debauched, fucked out, but still so so beautiful. But Kyungsoo’s always been beautiful to Chanyeol, ever since the time he first laid eyes on him when Kyungsoo’s pack had presented Kyungsoo to him almost two years ago in the hopes of joining their packs together through bonding.

Chanyeol growls and thrusts harder, his ears twitching atop his head.

Kyungsoo chokes on his moans beneath him, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as Chanyeol pushes himself up onto his knees, hands wrapping tight around Kyungsoo’s fat thighs and forcing them down until Kyungsoo’s spread wide open for him; knees on either side of his swollen chest and hips raised off the ground. Chanyeol groans when Kyungsoo drags his claws down his arms, leaving behind trails of red that Chanyeol knows will heal as early as tomorrow. He shudders in pleasure at the added sensation, his own grip tightening around Kyungsoo pale thighs as his knot begins to grow, catching on Kyungsoo’s slick rim with every thrust.

Kyungsoo’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he mewls pathetically, chest heaving as Chanyeol continues to pounds into him.

Chanyeol’s thrusts turn sloppy and erratic and once his knot is swollen to almost its full size, he pushes into Kyungsoo, throwing his head back as his throat works around a guttural moan of satisfaction when he finally manages to slip his knot inside Kyungsoo again, locking the two of them in place. Kyungsoo’s back arches off the ground as he comes untouched, the burn of being stretched wide on his alpha’s cock pushing him over the edge. His dick twitches as he makes a mess of himself, streaks of white painting his chest and stomach.

Chanyeol whimpers at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hot walls fluttering around him, gripping his cock like a vice, the pressure almost unbearable. He fucks Kyungsoo through his orgasm, fucks him through his tears and hiccuped moans, does his best to hold him in place as his body jerks with over sensitivity.

“‘M gonna fuck you till the sun comes up,” Chanyeol slurs, promises, as he grinds against Kyungsoo’s ass, claws digging into the soft flesh of Kyungsoo’s thighs and drawing blood. “Gonna fuck you till you pass out. Or I pass out, whichever happens first. Gonna take such good care of you, my omega.”

Kyungsoo moans brokenly in response, ears twitching, eyes squeezing shut as he drops his hands down, clawing at the wet earth beneath him, squeezing around his alpha’s dick pulsating within him as he tries to get him to finish off, nerve endings on fire.

Chanyeol tilts his head up, looks at the moon as he works his hips, lets her light wash over him, guide him, and hopefully bless him and Kyungsoo with another batch of healthy pups. His hips jerk, once, twice, and then he’s spilling deep into Kyungsoo, knot pulsating as he impregnates him with his seed. Kyungsoo whimpers, body trembling like a leaf in the wind as Chanyeol stuffs him full yet again, chest heaving as his alpha breeds him.

Chanyeol lets go of Kyungsoo’s thighs and leans down, brushes Kyungsoo’s hair away from his forehead and caresses Kyungsoo’s pink cheeks delicately before he captures his soft lips in a tender kiss. Kyungsoo sighs into the kiss and throws his arms over Chanyeol’s broad shoulders, holding on tight.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, excuse any mistakes (I promise I will edit these at a later date lol).


End file.
